Breathe
by BrokenPearl
Summary: A oneshot based on taylor swifts song breathe. What was Rose and Lissa thinking during the unseen moments of Shadow kiss. SPOILERS!


**Rose and Lissa- shadow kiss- vampire academy**

**Rose: Going to the caves. **

**They let us go finally something I'm good at. And after this morning with Dimitri how can I not be excited for. This everything is how it should be. The only thing I don't like is that he will be in a different group them me, but that's for the best were on a mission. We're almost there.**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people,  
And sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

**Rose: Fight**

**I take a deep breath as Dimitri and my mother walk in to the Strigoi cave. They'll be fine there the best there is. I just need to calm down. He looked over at me once before he went inside and smiled reassuring me everything's going to be just fine. **

**(finally making it to the out side looking back)**

**Finally but I spoke too soon.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**

**I wanted to fall to me knee's. It's wasn't supposed to end this way. He was mine and I was his. They can't take him from me. My mother kept calling me telling me to run or leave. But I couldn't comprehend anything. I was dying on the inside.**

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around._

**Rose: Funeral **

**Everything seemed to be in black and white. People talked but I couldn't hear them. Lissa tried to hang out with me but I didn't say anything. What could she do? She didn't this was the one thing she can't fix. **

**Over the next week I didn't do much. I kind of let myself go. Everything seemed pointless.**

_And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to._

**Rose: Night before her birthday**

**I was once again crything thnking of all the things that could of happened in the morning. He would have finally been mine to show. I wasn't fair that after everything happened God or whoever created everything could take him away from me. The only person that knew me better then I knew myself. The one person that made life not as dark as Adrain said it was. It feels like the last breathe I took was before the fight at that last look. **

**God how that looked haunted me in my sleep. It was a look of the love I'll never have again.**

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.  
_**Lissa: In the Chruch**

"**I'm sorry I can't."**

**The look on Rose's face made me want to help her. But I can't bring back the dead. Except her. I wanted to help I really did but what could I do? I can't say I know what your going through, I can't say everything will be alright because I'm not sure it will. I love Rose and all she has done for me, but this is the one thing I can't do for her. **

**I take her hand.**

_  
And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.  
___**Lissa: The day they come to the Ward**

**It hurt me to see Rose so broken up. She was always the strong one. We waited all day by the ward, they finally came back but Dimitri wasn't with them. She talked to her mother and then ran outside the ward. By the time I caught off she was yelling to Mason's ghost. I guess he said that he was dead or something because she fell to her knees. **

**I went over to help her but she didn't move. Rose did something I had never seen her do. She took her head in her hands and cried. **

_  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know it's not easy,  
Easy for me.  
It's two a.m.  
Feelin' like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy,  
Easy for me.  
And we know it's never simple,  
Never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

I can't,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to,  
Breathe,  
Without you,  
But I have to.  
breathe,  
without you,  
but i have to.  


**Lissa: Rose's Birthday**_  
_**It was just sunset when I made it to the gate. I knew she would drop out I could sense it. I was so mad at her how could she love him and not tell me. I thought she didn't trust me anymore or thoguht I was to weak after everything. **

**She admitted she was leaving me for him. She loved him more I could tell. She told me I was the problem for them before because she needed to be able to be a good guardian. I was sad that in my happiness she was in pain. **

**But in the end I was mad at her she was leaving me. She left me for this, she was my best friend and I needed her. She kept me safe. She wanted someone else to protect me. But no one would be like her**

_  
Sorry Sorry_

**Lissa: At the end**

"**I'm sorry." I whispered at the end after she left and my sobs slowed.**


End file.
